


A Much-Needed Break

by Patcho418



Series: Overlewd [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character, Trans Hana "D.Va" Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9461243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patcho418/pseuds/Patcho418
Summary: Cons can easily kill moods, but luckily for D.va she makes a new friend to help her relax for a bit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try to write something NSFW to practice my lewd writing, so I'm very very open to critiques. Don't mind that I may have included some of my own...well, preferences. I for one do headcanon a few beautiful trans characters, and I might include that in my later fics, and of course if you liked this one there may be more to come!

Cons could be so boring.

Sure, Hana Song enjoyed them in small doses; there were loads of amazing cosplays to be seen, great merch to buy, and it was one of the few chances she get every year to meet some of her amazing fans, some of which even put together their own D.va cosplays; she was absolutely stunned when one of them even built a functional replica of her mech. Of course it never left the parking lot, but that didn't mean she didn't get to take a picture with it and its maker.

Still, those were things she rarely got to do without having to first spend several long and painfully dull hours sitting at a booth as she signed photo after photo for said fans. She was livestreaming from the con, which people could view in the viewing rooms, but very quickly she was growing tired of repetitive matches in Starcraft II. 

She just had to do something to make the time pass more quickly!

Hana took a look at her chatroom messages; apparently her fans were growing somewhat impatient with her as well, as her games were getting repetitive and uninteresting for them too.

Seeing that it was a lost cause, Hana sighed and smiled into her cam. "Hey guys, thank you all for coming out and supporting me here at GG Con. I'm gonna be signing off for a quick little break, but don't go away for too long! I'll be back in a bit with more games!"

As the chatroom members all eagerly bid her farewell, she closed her laptop and sat back. God, it had been such a long day, and it was only going to get more tiring for the rest of the week. 

_Relax, Hana. Only four more days left of..._ she caught herself in time and let out a whine. "Who am I kidding? This is grueling!"

There was only one thing that she could do, and that was walk around for a bit to try and stretch her body a bit. After being cooped up at a booth, sitting in probably the most uncomfortable chair she'd ever sat in at a con, she could certainly do with the break.

As she walked around the con, she got a few glimpses and hushed noises of excitement; clearly fans of hers who would have wanted nothing more than to get a picture with the one and only D.va! Hana inhaled sharply and turned to the fans with an admittedly forced smile. 

"Hey, I'm just heading for a bit of fresh air, but if you come back to my booth in an hour I'd love to take a picture!" 

Immediately, the fans burst into laughter and screaming at the fact that their idol offered them a photo, and so she immediately tucked herself away into the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief.

Looking around to make sure no one else wanted to impede her break, she began muttering to herself. "Maybe I should have worn my own cosplay...maybe I could have avoided attention for a bit."

"Now that's something I'd love to see," murmured a voice from beside her, almost causing D.va to jump out of her clothes.

She glanced over to her side to see a woman--not much taller than her, and probably a few years older--leaning against the wall and smirking. She was wearing her own D.va suit, though this one certainly looked to be of incredible quality. D.va couldn't help but look her over a few times, mostly because this woman was a hottie. Her sunkissed skin almost glinted against the lights just like her fully, glossy lips, which were parted into a smirk. Her eyes, piercing right into the gamer's core and almost causing her to tremble. 

_Dammit, she's gorgeous!_

The woman chuckled. "But it's honestly such a pleasure to meet you, D.va! I've watched your stream for over a year now, and I can't believe all the crazy shit you pull!"

And there was the catch. This woman, no matter how gorgeous, was just another fan. Probably after an autograph, or some other silly way to stop her from relaxing.

"I can sign something later, but right now I'm taking a break," Hana told her, perhaps a bit more firmly than she'd wanted to.

The woman didn't seem fazed at all by Hana's harsher-than-usual tone and smiled. "I know that, chica. That's why I'm here."

Hana raised her eyebrow; what was she talking about? Surely, they weren't going to go for a quick walk to the coffee shop as gamer idol and fan, because that would definitely be weird. Maybe this woman was some kind of masseur? 

"The name's Sombra," the woman continued as she stepped closer to Hana. "I'm here to whisk you away for some...relaxation, if you catch my drift."

Hana froze, blush rising to her cheeks as Sombra advanced upon her. The ways her hips swayed in that skin-tight suit just made her heart flutter, her eyes looking straight into hers with such intensity that Hana couldn't help herself. Of course, now she knew what relaxation meant.

Sombra smiled as she traced her long, purple fingernails along Hana's cheek. "But of course, I might have to work quickly. Your fans will be waiting for you."

She couldn't speak, she could only nod excitedly and hastily as Sombra took her by the hand and led her down the hall to one of the con dressing rooms where people put their cosplays on. Hana looked around the room at all the big bags of cosplay stuff as Sombra closed and locked the door behind them. At first, Hana felt a little uneasy about this; after all, this was a public place that people would perhaps need to access at any given point--

But of course all of her thoughts about it stopped when Sombra turned to her with a cheeky yet stern look. 

"You look so adorable in that skirt," Sombra said, although her expression didn't change.

Slightly taken aback by the compliment, Hana tugged at the hem of her skirt and blushed. "Thank you."

"Now take it off."

At this point, she didn't even have to guess what was happening, and she found herself completely obedient to Sombra's command as she pulled her skirt down her legs and stepped out of it, revealing her cute panties with her signature bunnies on them...as well as a slightly bulge in between her thighs.

"Already a bit excited, hey chica? We're just getting started."

Hana shook a bit. "It's just been so long since someone--anyone--did this with me."

Sombra bit her lip and strutted towards the girl. "Then I'm happy to break that pattern." 

Now right up against Hana's frame, Sombra began to trace her nose along the gamer's face, her hot breath against her soft skin was so relaxing yet so exciting at the same time. She quivered with anticipation as to when those lips would be against hers, but no matter how close Sombra's mouth hovered to the gamer's they never made contact. 

Hana could feel Sombra's eyelahses flutter against her skin as she skillfully traced her tongue along Hana's jawline. She let out a hum or enjoyment as her mouth explored the rest of Hana's jaw and neck, all while the gamer stood still, her body barely containing her excitement. She was definitely jittery--who wouldn't be in this situation?--but Sombra continued her delicate work nonetheless.

Now her hands were finding new places to go as one of them reached up Hana's shirt, groping the forms in her bra. Sombra paused for a moment and looked up at her idol. "I always knew you were this kind of girl. So cool, so hot..." She slipped her fingers underneath the breast form, feeling around for Hana's nipple. 

Hana wanted to moan as Sombra's fingers expertly traced circles around her hard nipple, her nails lightly grinding against her soft skin. God, this was definitely something Hana had been missing for the last few years, almost so that she forgot what she was supposed to do with her hands, which just sat at her sides while Sombra had her way with her.

Her instincts took over and she placed her hand on her dick, wanting so desperately to rub it while Sombra made her feel so much pleasure. However, Sombra looked down at her hand and brushed it away with her free one.

"Hey, chica, that's not your job. Yours is to enjoy what I'm giving you..."

Hana nodded, mumbling as her fan began to bring herself to her knees, lightly brushing her face against Hana's dick. Of course, this was enough for her to get even harder, just the sensation of someone else's smooth face against it made her feel so good.

Hands still exploring under the gamer's shirt, though now more at her hips, Sombra looked up at Hana with a wink before placing her glossy lips on the waistband of her panties, gliding them down just far enough for Hana's dick to spring out, hitting Sombra in the nose lightly.

Immediately, Hana grimaced. "I'm sorry!" she said, or rather tried to mutter were it not for her shaky voice.

Sombra looked up at Hana again, this time with a mischevious grin as she brought the tip of her finger up to her dick and lightly tapped it, exclaiming 'boop' as she did so. Hana inhaled shakily; perhaps the most adorable thing in her life had just been done to her by the most gorgeous woman she'd met, and it was on her dick.

Hana moaned as Sombra curled her lips around her dick, at first lightly sucking just the tip; still, her work was so incredibly effective that if she wanted to, Hana would have come right then. Of course, she wanted to continue to feel what Sombra had to offer her dick.

Slowly but surely, Sombra's mouth did make its way further down Hana's shaft, getting it wetter and harder with every hard suck. Her tongue masterfully spun its way around her shaft, tracing every vein and covering every inch of skin with her saliva. Naturally, Hana began to shift her crotch forwards further into Sombra's mouth--not too much as to choke her but enough to add to the feeling of bliss.

Sombra seemed to agree with this idea, looking up into Hana's big eyes with her own beautiful ones, pushing her dick further into her mouth in rhythm with Hana's thrusts. Soon, Sombra was making herself suck quicker, and the gamer could feel that she was going to cum soon.

"S-Sombra, I'm getting close!" Hana whined, prompting a cheeky wink from Sombra, mouth still wrapped around her dick. She sped up her movements, making them sloppy and noisy as she took in all of the girl.

Clearly, Sombra was ready for Hana's climax. The gamer could hardly hold it in, Sombra's mouth was just too good. She moaned as her hot cum shot out from her dick, filling Sombra's mouth while Hana breathed a sigh of ecstasy.  
Sombra pulled her mouth off of Hana's dick, and Hana could see her cum dripping from her teeth and lips as she pulled away. It was so hot that Hana wished she could cum again inside Sombra, but she knew that it was just the one time. Still, Sombra didn't seem to want to let any of Hana's sweet cum go to waste and began licking the tip of her dick hungrily, cleaning it off for the girl before pulling her panties back up over her crotch. 

Sombra stood and smiled, cum still caked around her mouth. Hana could still feel herself quivering from her orgasm, but Sombra placed a hand on her chin.

"Thank you Hana, that was a blast."

Hana nodded and smiled, her eyes half-open. "I should be the one thanking you. I definitely feel more relaxed. Oh, thank you so much."

Sombra winked and placed her cum-covered lips against Hana's; now Hana could taste what her own cum tasted like, but it was nothing compared to how Sombra's lips felt against hers. They were so full and soft, and Hana just wished that this kiss would last a while.

Moments passed and Sombra pulled away, a string of cum still clinging to both their lips. "I aim to please. And speaking of which..." She moved away to one of the bags in the room--an appropriately purple one--and pulled out what looked like a purple mechanical stump with a whole at the top, which she placed in Hana's hands. "...if you ever need my 'services' again, I won't be too far." 

With one final sloppy kiss on the cheek, Sombra strutted out of the room, her hips still swaying so suggestively as Hana watched on in both ecstasy and wonder. Once she was gone, Hana looked back down at her skirt and pulled it up before wiping the cum from her face. This was definitely the kind of break she'd needed today, and now that she felt relieved and rejuvenated, she was ready to stream.

Hopefully Sombra would be watching; Hana considered making a vague shout-out just in case.

 _Sombra, the fan who I shared lunch with_ , she thought to herself as she left the room, thankful for the empty hallway. _Sounds appropriate._


End file.
